


Bricks Burnt

by aliensinthesky



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, aghhhhh i havent written anything lego related since 2015/2016, i cant really remember...., i hope my writing skills have improved, im really excited for the sequel!, need some emmetstyle moments please and thank you warner bros.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensinthesky/pseuds/aliensinthesky
Summary: Five years after the Duplo have taken over, Emmet is still an expert at making light of any situation, but when the world has fallen apart, he is far too oblivious to understand what's gone wrong. When everything is ripped away from him, he puts his Masterbuilding skills to the test. Perhaps he's stronger than he―or anyone―ever thought.





	Bricks Burnt

Emmet walked into the apartment (what was left of it, anyway) with two coffees in hand. A wide grin was set upon his face. Lucy didn't like that.

She didn't like it at all, and perhaps, as she felt deep down, it was selfish of her to be so piqued at her love's joy. But the city was in tatters, a dystopian _disaster_ , and Emmet was so damn _naive_. And how could he be? He was the optimistic sort―ditzy, unsure, but always spreading joy―that was a simple fact of his personality, but in these circumstances, Lucy couldn't understand how he refused to view the world before his very eyes.

"I got you a black coffee," The construction worker exclaimed, far more jittery than usual from his 25-sugar 'beverage', "here, it's still hot, be careful."

Emmet handed it to her with an almost stupid sense of disillusion set upon his face. She wanted to slap him, but didn't dare cause him harm. Not now, not when the world was like it was. He couldn't help being so happy..could he? And when Bricksburg was decimated to pieces, even the slightest hint of joy never hurt anyone. But Emmet always took things too far...it made Lucy exhausted. Yet, she loved him...

He could always tell when she was upset, even if she didn't show it much. It made him uneasy, frightened, though he didn't show it.

It was the expression on Lucy's face, the way her bangs hung over her eyes, her lips molded into a heavy frown, her freckles no longer displaying themselves proudly among her cheeks, her hands calloused and worn. One of her gloves was missing. _She's so beautiful, how can anything so beautiful look so tired? So upset? The sun is so bright today_...Emmet thought to himself. He wanted to hug her, but he reasoned she wasn't in the mood.

The Master Builder made her way outside. She couldn't stomach anything, but took the cup of coffee with her. Somehow, its homely scent quelled her distress. Momentarily.

But the air smelled of chaos, destruction, _defeat_ ―again, a flood of uncertainty filled her veins. Everything felt gelid. She crossed her arms and shivered.

"Look, a butterfly!" Emmet exclaimed.

Lucy jumped. She hadn't realized he'd followed her out, though it wasn't much of a surprise he did so. She watched a monarch flutter past. How it _could_ fly anymore, she wasn't sure.

"Emmet..I think we should talk,"

"Oh, it just landed on Planty!"

" _Emmet―_ " Lucy hadn't meant to snap, but her patience was running low, "Emmet," this time, she said his name softly, "you have got to stop pretending everything is awesome. It _isn't_."

He simply smiled, "Yeah, I get it. And that's why I've cultivated a totally, hard-edged side that's super tough and―" The construction worker paused, and ran to the fence post that narrowly guarded their home, "look, look, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

Lucy idly followed him. Hardly anything in the world would quell his slice-of-life attitude, unless, of course, she or the others were put in immediate danger, but the female Master Builder shook the thought out of her mind. Her eyes wandered toward the sky. That was no shooting star, she could tell by its movement, the increasing speed―was it a meteor? No. Couldn't be.

It looked like it was a craft of some sort..a UFO, maybe? It didn't make a sound, not from the distance in which they were viewing it's entrance into the atmosphere. But she could sense it―discern it in the swirling of her gut―that something wasn't right about it.

"C'mon Emmet, we need to find Unikitty and the others!"

At least he was aware enough at that point, and by the sharp tone of her voice, he ran with her. They ran like there was no tomorrow, though Emmet was certain it was only a simple shooting star.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"It's a spaceship!" Benny exclaimed.

"No kidding," Lucy attempted to spot it up close, but couldn't make out any features that stood out.

"We'll need binoculars, and maybe our own spaceship," Benny added, and when the others glared at him, he sheepishly added, "Y'know...so we can stop it from causing more chaos, or whatever.."

Unikitty sighed, "Why don't we split up? Metalbeard and Benny, you guys stay here and keep watch, while Emmet, Lucy, and I head out for a closer look."

There was no time for an argument. It was already registered by the nod of each Master Builder's head. They had to try and stop this, if only to keep the remains of Bricksburg intact. The astronaut and the pirate remained in their stations, while Lucy, Emmet, and Unikitty trudged on.

The trio reached a most peculiar place. The remains of, perhaps, an old stone building, served as a sort of fortress for them to spy within. In the vast wasteland that once held hospitals, schools, businesses, playgrounds...there was nothing but debris. Dust coated their clothing, their weaponry; it stung their eyes repeatedly so as the wind blew everything out of place, and the arid heat did not help their case. Of course, Emmet's attitude remained buoyant.

He so rarely complained.

When he spotted the boisterous space craft ahead, he excitedly shook Lucy and Unikitty to gain their attention. It hadn't been a shooting star after all, it was even better than that, in his eyes.

"What is that?" Unikitty demanded.

"Oh no, something new," Lucy pulled out a pair of binoculars from her sweater,"What is it up to?"

The gadget expanded, attempting to collect data with a satellite that was attached. The craft was radiating a strange pattern of noise, almost as if it was musical―

Emmet responded with no hesitation, "I don't know, but that beat is pretty fresh." He did that ridiculous dance he always did when his favorite types of music came on.

―And then **It** spotted them. **It** appeared to be scanning their bodies, in search of something..but what? **It** stopped. A rocket shot out of the ship, right in their direction. Or maybe it was a bomb..a missile..who knew? It hit the wall below the Master Builders' feet.

"Hellooooo!" The heart-shaped explosive exclaimed. A ticking noise emanated from the figure. It was certainly volatile.

" _Run!_ " Lucy screamed.

Unikitty, enormous and enraged, carried the two of them after they'd ran several feet away. As the bursts grew nearer, she galloped as fast as she possibly could, her feet pounding at the ground,. When they escaped their near deaths, Lucy began building a vehicle out of scraps of the surrounding waste.

"Emmet, hurry and drive this thing, I'll keep a look out." She shouted as soon as her creation was complete.

The unicorn-feline princess (if you could still call her that at this point) could manage on her own, as she was already far ahead and sprinting away. Lucy could barely hold onto the side once the construction worker started the contraption and drove rapidly away, determined to reach safety. She gathered her strength and clung for life, watching as the ship caught up to their speed. It appeared to be scanning some more.

"It's like it knows our every move!"

"Weird, right?" Emmet exclaimed, foolishly turning on the blinker.

Lucy glared at him. She could not wrap her head around his mindset, she just couldn't _believe_ how oblivious he could actually be.

"Emmet!?"

"What?"

Nevermind, there was no time. She chalked it up to adrenaline and shrugged it off, "Just turn right! Hurry!"

The construction worker made a rugged turn. The ship mimicked the movement, shooting more hearts at the escapees as they fled.

_If we live through this,_ Lucy thought, _I'm definitely going to smack him. And then I'll have to marry him._ real mateys?"

Lucy was ready to tear him a new one , when Emmet broke in, "Don't worry buddy, it's us! C'mon!"

The pirate relaxed, and finally hopped in. The gang of Master Builders bolted to the underground refuge, where many citizens of Bricksburg, the surrounding lands, and many other Master Builders alike remained in hiding. At this point of devastation, it was really the best thing to do.

"Watch out!" Emmet shrieked. He began to lose control of the handmade vehicle, and was terrified he'd harm someone. Plenty of people jumped out of the way. The construction worker made a rough, but eventual stop. He drew in a shaky breath and sighed. The gang then exited Lucy's creation and talked among one another. Who would tell everybody about what was going on? How were they going to stop this? What else could be done?

Batman appeared from the crowd. He didn't seem all that phased, in fact, he appeared entirely unaware of what had happened.

"What did I miss?"

"Batman, where were you!? We could've used your help!" Lucy shouted.

She had her limits, Emmet knew this, and when she lost her cool, it always made him uneasy. He knew she'd been agitated back at the apartment earlier, and deep down in his heart, he felt it was most certainly his fault, but he didn't say anything. _If only I'd just driven faster, ordered her coffee with at least one sugar in it_...Emmet sank to the ground.. _that doesn't make any sense, there's just too much going on, that's all._

After she let loose on Batman for his poor timing, the superhero merely responded with a, "Hey, relax, I'm Batman. I think I can stop crime when I need to."

"Well, Bricksburg sure could've used your help years ago, Mr. Dark-And-Brooding. " Lucy spat.

"Why don't we just..y'know, focus on stopping that spaceship?" Benny exclaimed eagerly.

"Yes," Emmet jumped up suddenly, "That's a great idea!" He'd do anything to escape the situation.

They were too late. The craft had tracked them down again, and burst through the entrance without warning. Lucy turned to see what was going on, and felt her frustrations dissipate. Fear replaced them.

"Emmet, Benny, look out!"

The ship settled, landing rather gently on the floor beneath. They both scattered away to avoid being hit while it did so. It's entrance door opened, and out popped a mysterious figure. Smoke appeared to bellow around...well, _it_.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Lucy yelled.

"I am Sweet Mayhem. You will follow my order," The figure exclaimed quite sharply, in a robotic sort of voice, "I hail from outer spa-"

"SPACE!?" Benny shouted.

"..Space, indeed"

This 'Sweet Mayhem' examined every figure in sight. Much like the ship itself, Sweet's helmet appeared to hold scanning abilities. She..he..they, scanned Lucy next.

"Bring me your fiercest leader."

Lucy's heart was pounding in her throat. She quickly turned to Emmet, wanting to grab him and run away. _Never look back...she thought_. But she knew that would be far too foolish to even attempt. Not when the city needed their help most.

She grabbed Emmet and with a sense of pride, explained, "This is _the_ Special."

Sweet Mayhem scanned the construction worker and appeared quite confused. The scan claimed that he was weak, naive, ordinary...nothing close to 'special'.

"This guy was a fierce warrior?"

"Well, technically, I did the warrior stuff―"

"So you fought, and masterbuilt, and kicked butt, and then the hapless male became the leader?"

Lucy was absolutely dumbstruck. She'd never really given Emmet's...strength.. much of a thought, at least not in recent years. She loved him, and despite his imperfections, often forgave him for what he couldn't accomplish. And today, she hadn't focused on understanding him as much. She felt terrible. Yet..what Sweet said was true. He couldn't always get credit in regards to the warrior business.

"He, uh, well..he sacrificed himself for the world. Isn't that enough?"

"Oh, don't give me that drivel. You deserve the credit, surely." Sweet Mayhem insisted.

But Lucy wouldn't have it, "Look, just tell us what you want."

"I want you, to be apart of our Sistar System."

"Who's 'our'? And what's a 'Sistar System'?" Batman asked.

"You shall see."

In a mere scoop, Lucy, Batman, Benny, Unikitty, and Metalbeard were thrown into the craft and trapped inside. Sweet Mayhem provided no further explanation. She herself bolted into the ship and in a second, it was off the ground only minutes after it had landed.

Lucy managed to crack open a compartment door and scream Emmet's name. She wasn't often terrified, at least she rarely showed it, and seeing her in such distress nearly knocked him off of his feet.

"Lucy," He panicked. His breaths became erratic, "Lucy, no!"

But the ship was gone in light speed, and so was the love of his life. So were his friends. The civilians surrounding him were far too bewildered to understand what had just happened, and a hoard of whispers suffocated the devastated construction worker. _I have to get out of here. I need to save them..oh god, what do I do?_  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Lucy was always _the_ expert at building new materials out of nothing. Motorcycles, cars, weapons, nearly everything and anything. You named it, she built it in record time without stopping to think. She was powerful, muscular, so _sure_ of herself.

Emmet thought about how he'd built a sort of humanoid-bulldozer machine to ward off Lord Business' micromanagers, when his friends' lives were in jeopardy. He'd done it just like her. But even in his current state of panic and the absolute need to rescue his family, he couldn't get his head to stop spinning. His gut was turning, his face drenched in a sort of 'clammy' film. He buried his face in the palms of his hands.

The apartment was excruciatingly lonely. Not a sound could be heard between the walls, and that only increased his anxiety. If a pin were dropped, you would hear it echo throughout the remaining space. Only Planty, his beloved plant, was there to comfort him.

He longed for Lucy's warmth, her embrace, her smile...the touch of her hand upon his shoulder. He missed Benny's space puns, Batman's cocky but well meaning attitude, Unikitty's motherly instincts (after he'd almost been demolished by Business, she'd grown rather overprotective of the construction worker and guarded him constantly), hell, he even missed Metalbeard's _agonizing_ I can't sit here and keep moping, they need my help, but I don't know what to do..I can't believe this is happening.

Emmet's weary eyes flicked toward a dusty pamphlet on the shelf. It had a spaceship printed on the front, but was designed in such a way that it appeared to be made from the remnants of a house...

He thought about the odd illustration, and much like a lightbulb illuminating, the electricity surging and the atoms dancing, his mind brightened. An incredible idea came to mind. It was _**perfect**_. 

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted.

The Master Builder eagerly tore the walls brick-by-brick, assembling them as swiftly as his mind could process the decision, and formed his own craft. He yanked until his hands began to bleed, and nearly collapsed at the site of it. He had to find his own way to this 'Sistar' System, if it meant saving his friends' lives and restoring peace among the lands. When nothing else was left, except for Planty and worn palms, he felt a glimmer of victory. He'd done it―he'd managed to Masterbuild something useful for the first time in a while.

"You're all I've got left Planty, you're coming with me!"

Emmet strapped himself in, praying silently that it would fly. Planty sat on the dashboard.

He started the engine (composed of wiring and many other scraps he'd found laying around the apartment) and to his utter relief, it hovered above ground.

"Hang on to your fronds, Planty. We're going to save Lucy," Emmet exclaimed. He became somewhat doubtful of his capabilities, but knew he had to try, "..and all of the others who were captured."

The stars began to appear in the sky. They twinkled as brightly as they always had, despite all of the pain and the chaos in the world, but now, it seemed they were his guide. He flew towards them.

And he kept flying until he was no longer on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> just a one-shot based on the trailer for the sequel. once the movie comes out this probably wont be as relevant or as accurate of a portrayal, but idc. i needed to write something so here you go. hope you guys enjoyed the read :)


End file.
